


Place To Stay | AbsoluteControlshipping Oneshot

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Another day another fic, M/M, Please don’t judge, bad pacing, gay mob bosses, i wrote this in literally 30 minutes, when I say that I’m not joking, why is there so many gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Cyrus doesn’t like being emotional.





	Place To Stay | AbsoluteControlshipping Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously I made this in 30-45 minutes. It’s legit pretty good all things considered.

Cyrus wasn’t one to accept emotion. He hated the premise of making himself even slightly vulnerable to the side effects of love and affection. From an outsider’s point of view, the entire thing seemed idiotic. You get close to someone and roll onto your back so that they can just end up stabbing a knife in your heart after giving away a few kisses to pull you into their trap. It was an awful thought, which had led the Boss to block out such emotions. The less there was, the better.  
And yet here he was.

Cyrus knocked on the base door, waiting for someone to unlock it. Giovanni was always quick to answer, which made

Cyrus became nervous when a Grunt came out and threw a pokeball at him. That was protocol against possible opposers to their base.

“Go, Golbat!” They belted out as the Pokémon shrieked.

“Quick, use Air slash against the intruder!” The grunt spoke before Cyrus could respond.

“I’m not—“ Only a moment passed before it attacked, the move whipping across the air towards the Team Leader. In a feeble attempt to guard, Cyrus pulled up his arms to defend.

“Sandslash, Nullify.” A deep, gruff voice of the bass tone rung through the hallway. The ground type got between the Golbat and Cyrus before using protect against the attack, defending the Team Leader from harm.

“Who?!” The Grunt huffed indignantly as they spun around. Their entire demeanor shrunk into nothing as the figure emerged from the dark hallways of Rocket’s base.

“You are dismissed. You showed a wonderful demonstration of defense, but nonetheless, you should not be here.” Giovanni. His rough voice made chills run down Cyrus’s spine. It made his body heat up. He was certain it was fear or anticipation, as what else would it be? At the very worst it could be symptoms for a larger issue, but the Leader would cross that bridge when he came to it. Cyrus only just realized that the Grunt was frozen in fear.

“I said go.” Giovanni growled his order, which caused the Grunt to yelp as they scampered away, shivering in fear. After they had disappeared, Giovanni turned to stare at the other with soft eyes.

“Hello, Cyrus.” Oh, his face flared with heat as Giovanni whispered his own name.

“I haven’t seen you in this base for a while. Please pay no mind to the Grunts, they’re all on edge after a recent attack from Cynthia.”

“Cynthia?” Cyrus’ formalities dropped completely as he relaxed around the other Boss.

“Yes. The Champion from Sinnoh, as you for sure understand. She recently came forth and conducted a single person raid upon our base. She somehow used the lights inside the base to her advantage, which is why we’ve turned off the lights...” Gio held himself tall and proud.

“Hm. I was wondering why. Normally Rocket members like somewhat lit areas, unlike the wariness of Team Skull or Plasma...” Cyrus commented, holding his chin.

“Team Skull has been very rude towards us. Whenever we do anything, they.......”  
Cyrus swore he could hear Giovanni continue to talk, but in reality he was too busy admiring his formal look. Giovanni’s chest was puffed up, and his hair was combed to perfection, unlike Cyrus’ scraggly hair, which knew no bounds of gravity. Giovanni’s voice was like listening to gravel move underwater. A gentle yet rough noise.  
His eyes endeared Cyrus to the point of no return. The way they could catch the light, yet still seem dull with wisdom of sorts. It was—

“Cyrus? Are you listening?” Called Giovanni, having placed a hand upon the Galactic’s shoulder. When he realized what was going down, his mind snapped to reality as blush burned in his cheeks. Cyrus wanted to deny it. He really did.

“...Yes... I just haven’t gotten much sleep in recent weeks. I have been tending to space out it seems, I apologize.” The Galactic Leader softly spoke, eyes turning relatively misted from Giovanni’s sharp gaze.

“Do you need a place to rest, dear friend?” Asked the Rocket Leader. Gio’s gesture was kind, but he knew he shouldn’t accept it, as then he would be in some form of debt to Giovanni.

“Yes.” Most likely a stupid decision. But a decision nonetheless.

“Mmm. Let me lead you to the room.” With a brisk turn, the duo were walking down the hall together, not holding hands but simply closeby. The occasional Grunt ran by after a Rattata to get back a berry or revive it took.

The hallways were long, and the journey tedious, but the reward was great as Giovanni opened the door to his own bedroom.

“I’m going to be leaving for a bit to visit Cinnabar Island soon to deal with some upcoming challenges..” the boss grinned deviously, cheeks wrinkling.

“For now, you can use my room. At the very least while I’m away, but however long you’ll need is just as good.” He nodded before turning almost dramatically on a heel.

“Make yourself at home.” The Rocket leader smiled at the other with a gentle gaze. Cyrus felt like he was losing control over his body when placing his stuff down by the bedside.

“Are you certain you’re fine with me sleeping here?” Cyrus made certain Giovanni was find with it all before truly committing by laying down in the bed. Giovanni got to the door, opening it too walk out.

 _“Oh, of course I am, Dolce.”_ He purred almost like a Persian would before closing the door and walking off to do paperwork.

And at that moment Cyrus knew he had given in to emotion.


End file.
